


The Line of Elros

by Oshun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Manwendil by reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: This collection will include ficlets and other short pieces which deal with Elros and his descendants.. . . but Elros his brother chose to abide with Men. And from these brethren alone has come among Men the blood of the Firstborn and a strain of the spirits divine that were before Arda; for they were the sons of Elwing, Dior’s daughter, Lúthien’s son, child of Thingol and Melian; and Eärendil their father was the son of Idril Celebrindal, Turgon’s daughter of Gondolin.  –The Silmarillion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/gifts).



> The first chapter was written in response to a request by Bunn for an Elros drabble.

The laugh lines around Elros’ eyes were etched in white from a week’s exposure to the sun. Those days on the beach for a king and his family were as beloved as they were short. Their youngest son ran shrieking into the surf and out again, wet skin and bright hair shimmering in the afternoon light.

“Sometimes he reminds me of Elrond,” Elros said. “My brother was a great squealer when it came to playing in the waves.”

“You played on the beach at the Havens?”

“Never that I recall. But Maglor liked the shore wherever we could get close.”


End file.
